Internal Affairs
Internal Affairs (감찰국, Gamchalguk / 監察局, Kansatsu-kyoku / 監察局, 監察局, Jiānchá jú), a.k.a. Bureau of Internal Investigations and Inspection Department is an organization of the Church of Madonna in Denma. Inspection Department also old English version's name. Summary It's first mentioned in Rami Record (8) (Korean, In Denma, it's (2)) - Chapter 8. And in Denma, it's first mentioned in Sixteen (24). It's first appeared in Sixteen (25). Their headquarters is a square shape floating on some planet. In (14) - Ch.101, Quanx inspectors are based mainly on the inspection team. When Guardian priests are damages any of Patron's properties or cause some trouble with the Patron's side, they'll faces here. In (19) - Ch.106, the priests belong to inspection team are called the Black Chapter (검은 사제단, Geomeun sajedan / 黑い使徒, Kuroi shito / 黑色司祭们, 黑色司祭們, Hēisè sījìmen) a.k.a. Black Priest. They're using Transcriptome. Inside there're prison and Reformation Institution that contain dangerous people. In the Reformation Institution, the problematic priests are held in solitary confinement and read the Madonna's Bible to them. In the prisoners that are in special cells, they're sentenced to life in prison so they would've only left here after death. They're the pride of the See's law and order. They're one of the church's sweepers, and the other sweepers are the White Snakes. History 21 years 1 month ago In Rami Record (8) (Korean, In Denma, it's (2)) - Chapter 8, Rami says Thomas to take out the camera phone and then hanged on to the monk in charge of Flower and says that he groping and hugging her. Thomas threatened to send it directly to here, and suddenly he and Rami work in harmony. 20 years 1 month ago At least A Catnap ~ Sixteen, Black Chapter inspectors are wearing a black long coat. Unlike the game, the ankh is gray. Hades' first escape They and the Security Department are detects Hades' last target was the chemical complex, and this time it's church's biochemical lab. They and the Security Department try teleport to Hades. Since Hades was arrested Hades' second escape Volume 6 Volume 7 A Catnap ~ at least 10 years 1 month ago In Sixteen (2), several years later, Balak was hiding in the name of Ham. In (19), Ran tells Ham (Balak) will return to the Black Chapter. Balak will make his come back, but his heart will secretly hold a seed of conflict and division, which will found a new story to take place later. Balak was an Ex-Black Chapter, and in (29), it's reveals that he was determined when he left to here. 7 years 1 month ago Korah was a rookie agent. Edel's uncle, Ham, was an Ex-Black Chapter. His real name is Balak. There was a factions inside. Gatsu was the head of here and Max, the deputy head of here, he led a group that was against Gatsu. These're higher than regular priests. The prison was designed to lock up Hyper-Quanx, so the prisoner can't breaks out unless prisoner is assisted by the insider. So there's no way that the Bureau would let Quanx prisoner escape so easily. The punish prison break is execution upon capture. The outside the 50km radius of the prison to have prisoner declared as an escapee by law. They run prison Abronah. This is where people serve people's time after the final sentence. There're also transcriptomes here. 1 month ago 7 years later, Black Chapter inspectors are wearing a white or ivory long coat instead of the black long coat. And Balak becomes the director here. And, on both sides of him, there're bull horn and horned nose. Lang monastery on planet Tulou is like a training school for the Black Chapter. In Pigear (29), the directors of Silverquick's station 7 stop Yahwah because he didn't report the Gaal's booster guns. They says this is some serious matter that can break the hierarchy of the entire church body, so they transmitted the footage to here yesterday. And they confine him in something like a box. Then they say that, his avatar in custody until the Black Chapter inspectors get in. Current time In Kuan's Fridge (50), Ran says to his secretary that the Devarims want his causality calculation to overload, and what disturbs his calculations are unexpected variables from other universes, thanks to the upgraded security system of the council, it's now almost impossible for external variables to flow into the Intersecting Space, then all that remains are the Quanxs with summoning ability, but they're using their own time and resources to locate every single one of them who're outside of his calculations, because the influence of the church's timeline can't reach them, all they've to do is watch their movements, and leave the clean-up the the church's sweepers, for example, the White Snakes and them. Characters A Catnap *Gatsu *Deputy director of Internal Affairs: 7 years ago, he guessed he belonged to the group that against Gatsu. In the past, he was in the Security Department. *Balack *Internal Affairs member He first appeared in A Catnap (2). He's Gatsu's man. Actually, he's spy sent by the Security Department, so he reports to the Chief of Security Department that Gatsu has Balack in the search team. He says to the Boss of the waste management company that there was an ventilation system malfunctioned when changing fuel rods so two guys died from suffocation, so they'll do a quick interrogation of workers. Before open the personal network and go inside the interrogation room, Abigail used a muscle controller for him to show that the distorted facial muscles. He sees Abigail's network but phone keeps coming, so he hangs off this. Agnes sends a text to Abigail to prevent him from takes out Hades before the retreat starts. The message says it's urgent so stop cleaning and return. He sees the message and thinks the waste management of here isn't like cleaning it's room so this company's out of its mind so he replies something, and he thinks if they won't take this place again next year. Agnes sees a message. The message says understood it'll take him a while to return, so Agnes gives a sigh of relief. He thinks they'll slow down the interrogation and he'll screw the waste management guys over so he delete the message. *Gray marks *Yellow green *Black hair *Purple hair *White hair He first appeared in A Catnap (50) - Ch.372. He last appeared in (65). He's Memory Reading Quanx. He can project memory. Black hair asks his senior, him to project Balack's memory in secret. He rejects this because if he did that without the Director's authorization he'd be arrested. Black hair mentions the See's Security Management Department. Security Management Department is a secret security team that is the highest executive group directly under Holy Madonna within the See, and there're at least 2 or 3 guys from there in each group of the See. Black hair threats and says, he'll fire their Director in the next 5 minutes, or he'll deport him to planet Gaia. Black hair orders that the order from the Security Management Department is an order from Holy Madonna so White hair should project Balack's memories now so he can see them himself. Judo instructor crumbles Balack. He appreciates judo instructor who defeated Balack, because he can read his memory. He says he's just following the orders, and he can't answer that and he was told that a part of his memory needs to be checked out. He and Black hair were surprised at Balack's memories, when he saw Gatsu kill Gray marks. In (65), Black hair reports to the Director of the Security Management Department that Gatsu killed Gray marks and he did a personal investigation on it because there was something suspicious of the results of the Command Center's investigation. The Director of the Security Management Department says it'll cause a ramification so she'll handle this herself. Actually, the Director of the Security Management Department is Gatsu's Bishop. Gatsu covered it as an accident that suffocated and killed them both because of the malfunctioning of the ventilation system when the waste management company changed the fuel rod, so they're each died in the bed and sauna. In (68) - Ch.390, Balack gets to know that two members which're secretly projected his memories was assassinated as a excuse of the ventilation malfunctioning of the changing fuel rod. The Internal Affairs member says to the Boss of the waste management company that there was an ventilation system malfunctioned when changing fuel rods so two guys died from suffocation, so they'll do a quick interrogation of workers. *Director of Internal Affairs He first appeared in A Catnap (77) - Ch.399. He last appeared in (116) - Ch.438. His skin is pink, and his face resembles Gatsu. He's a Hallucination Quanx. He informs prisoner's location shows that they're trying to remove the signal device in their head and calls the advance party. Gatsu thinks the advance party is called upon by his order and here never puts someone on consecutive missions, but it happened. He calls the last meeting for the advanced party. He calls and says Purple hair did underestimate the prisoners, and says he'll try to hold them here and he want him to call for reinforcements, and if he can't call him enable the Transcriptome barrier. He's been sitting on the top of the Intersecting Space lid and casting a spell. Abigail says he seems to has a Quanx ability to make his butt heavier. Then Hades, Abigail and Haaken sees hallucinations. The Director of here thinks the hallucinations that they're seeing now and the memories that they don't want to remember, because they're Quanxs, most of them are about how they got their abilities or terrible incidents that they couldn't handle even with their abilities, so overwhelmed by regret or sorrow, they'll get trapped inside the prison of themselves. Purple hair who's attacked by Gatsu, he tries to call to him but the connection is lost, so he thinks he should turn on the Transcriptome shield. The explosion occurs and the hallucination ability breaks. He and Hades are fall unconscious. *Wine hair Here's a fan art. February 8, 2019 7 years ago *Gatsu *Max: 7 years ago. In the past, he was in the Security Department. *Korah: 7 years ago, he belongs to the Gatsu's group. *Horned nose: He first appeared in Sixteen (23). He last appeared in A Catnap (47) - Ch.369. He's Balak's junior. He knows Asherah. 20 years ago, he's surprised to sees Balack (Balak) kneels in front of the judo instructor. He doesn't like snuff film stuff. 7 years ago, he belonged to the Gatsu's group. He becomes the Deputy director here. *Balak (Balack) *Bull horn: He first appeared in Sixteen (25). He last appeared in 12. A.E. (4). He's Balak's junior. 7 years ago, he belonged to the group that against Gatsu. He uses teleport. He becomes the deputy director here. Here's a fan art. September 24, 2014 - Source *Right-Hand man for Gatsu: He first appeared in Sixteen (26). He last appeared in (29). He belongs to the Gatsu's group. Here's a fan art. September 24, 2014 - Source *Mr. Tear: 7 years ago, he belonged to the group that against Gatsu. Current time *Balak (Balack): Director *Bull horn: Deputy director *Horned nose: Deputy director *Deputy director: In the past, he was in the Security Department. He later goes to Security Department. **Deputy director of Internal Affairs' secretary Another inspector, Deputy director of Internal Affairs' secretary, One inspector She first appeared in God's Lover (7). She last appeared in 2. A.E. (8). She's Deputy director of Internal Affairs' secretary. She wears black outfit and ocher gloves like the Manager Bishop's secretary. Her pattern of head is similar to vulva. She reports that Yahwah's mind map was far off from the church's simulation, and he's included Ephraimite Quanx in the missions even though the Academy of Science were done with their study. The deputy director of Internal Affairs and she says Yahwah isn't planning the Night of Adams to find his original body and Yahwah even fell into coma from the aftermaths of the damage control. She says Korah will be find the firearm maker. Korah says her who confirms his mission that, he's angry because he was on his way back after completing a mission until she has tricked him into this. Korah disturbed so hangs up the phone. *Korah *One inspector: He first appeared in 14. A.E. (2). He last appeared in God's Lover (7). He's heterochromia. His right eye is yellow and his left eye is violet, almost like Max. But his relationship with Max isn't known. He's regular Quanx. He thinks ponytails are overrated. He and his colleague are approach the Yahwah's original body. He and colleague are reports to the deputy director of Internal Affairs' secretary. The deputy director of Internal Affairs orders them to dismiss. Here's a fan art. May 13, 2013 - Source - 14. A.E. (2) *Another inspector: He first appeared in 14. A.E. (2). He last appeared in God's Lover (7). He's regular Quanx. He thinks long straight hairs are overrated. He and his colleague are approach the Yahwah's original body. He and colleague are reports to the deputy director of Internal Affairs' secretary. The deputy director of Internal Affairs orders them to dismiss. Here's a fan art. May 13, 2013 - Source - 14. A.E. (2) Gallery InternalAffairsandSecurityDepartment.gif|A Catnap (11), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON InternalAffairsVideo.png|A Catnap (11), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON 20180505 205136.jpg|A Catnap (13) 20180428 170325.jpg|A Catnap (29) 20120604 132714.png|A Catnap (56) 20180628 221817.png|A Catnap (72) Haaken.jpg|A Catnap (73) 20180815 141127.png|A Catnap (95) Hallucination.png|A Catnap (115) Telepathy.png|A Catnap (124) Internal Affairs.png|Sixteen (25) Max.jpg|Sixteen (26) E0055448 4f0172abb7abf.jpg|Sixteen (29) Gatsu.gif|Sixteen (35) Director Balak.jpg|12. A.E. (4) 20171001 212230.png|God's Lover (7) Category:Church of Madonna Category:Internal Affairs